


The Ties Of Family

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above sexual kinks are mentioned, not acted upon. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties Of Family

Tia nervously fidgeted with her fingers in the Car as Esme drove them to the destination.

"I don't think this is a good idea Esme. I say we just forget it turn around and go back home and call her and say we couldn't make it and re-arrange."  
"Tia Evangeline Cullen! You were not brought up to be a wuss."

Esme spoke softly but firmly. 

"You'll go and see her... apologize and see if you can't work out what went wrong with you two."  
"She's gonna beat my ass! I fucked her younger Brother Esme...My own Cousin. And set her up to find us. I don't think she'll be in the forgiving mood."  
"Give the girl a chance Tee, besides, you and I both know I'll have her by the sleeve the second she moves for you."  
"Okay....I'll try."  
"Good girl."

Esme murmured, kissing her cheek. 

"Now, c'mon..."  
Tia sighed and nodded and got out of the car and walked to where the meeting was going to take place. Esme had smiled as she followed. Mia was sat staring out the window. Tia froze to the spot upon seeing her long estranged cousin. Mia turned to look at her. 

"Come in Tia... I won't bite... not anymore."  
Tia took an unsure breath and then came into the house. Mia remained still. 

"Still scared of me, baby cousin?"  
"Not so much scared as.....unsure of you....and myself. And quit the Baby stuff...you know we're the exact same age. Hell we were born at the exact same time...just in different hospitals."

Tia said with some good humor in her voice.   
"Yeah well, you will insist on being all cute."

Mia teased. 

"So, you’re unsure of me? Tee... I've moved on. I'm not that stupid, fucked-up kid anymore."

"Well that makes two of us..... ’course I'm not that fucked up little kid either. Though I don't think your way of healing was as controversial as mine was."   
"Oh, yeah? How exactly do you figure that? I got straightened out working in a teenage strip-club... then left to go fuck a sugar-mommy... then moved back home...next?"  
"Didn't fuck your teacher though and become his mistress age 16 have him turn you into a vampire, move in with him get adopted by him and his wife and still continue what was now in effect an incestuous relationship. Get pregnant by him, get married to him, realize you’re actually a succubus and bisexual and start screwing his wife, my now step-mom. Start numerous affairs and gain plenty of lovers, sugar moms and enter into a very kinky relationship with step-mom and one of adopted sisters in which we accompany each other on hunts for sex partners and sometimes deliberately go out to get mom laid so we can watch."  
"Awh well, I guess we can both safely say we've moved on... why don't you come home now?"  
"Thanks...but I have my own place and a life here. Why don't you move here? You did sound like there was much really keeping you back where we used to live…"  
"You think you could handle me?"  
"We can try... and besides we got all you need here. Good Food, clean water, plenty of fresh air, a new start and plenty of hot steamy sex."  
"Is that last thing a promise?"  
"Oh yeah. Us Cullens cater to all sexual kinks. Hetro, Lesbian, Bisexual, S&M, Anal, Oral…we do it all.... even incest."  
"Then I guess I'll come home. If you promise to stay a night with me?"

"Fair...if you then promise to screw my step-dad/lover and let me watch… Hey I said I was healed not that I wasn't still a dirty kinky ho!"  
Mia smirked. 

"Deal."

She paused then added. 

"If Esme won't mind?"

Esme had spoken quickly. 

"I'll probably watch too."


End file.
